


The Nights (that never die)

by Vickymaus



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added (Maybe), Past Character Death, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Separate Childhoods, Sibling Incest, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unintentional Incest, character death (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickymaus/pseuds/Vickymaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís is a successful jewelry crafter and designer, but she has fallen gravely ill. Fíli travels on her behalf to sort out her business in another city... and to meet a younger brother he didn't know he had. There he will also meet Raven, a sexy exhibitionist that will help him divert the nerves of meeting this brother of his, whom he'll hope to bring to their mother to hear the story of why she kept them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a video found on tumblr of a gay porn star dancing all naked in a night club... I squeezed my brains to imagine a story that would explain why Fíli and Kíli are still brothers in this AU but don't know each other at the beginning... And this happened. I am really no writer, but I wanted to try and share this story with my fandom fellas <3
> 
> Also, I wrote this first chapter for the FiKi Week that took place on tumblr on May 2015.
> 
> Betta'd by the wonderful Dragonsquill :)

 

When Fíli walked into that club, he was not at all prepared for what he found inside. It was late and he was tired, the journey by train had been long and full of worrying and stressful questions he had not an answer for. Not yet, at least. And therefore he was in dire need of a distraction, so checking the club for a while had seemed like a nice idea. Surely, he knew it was a gay club, thanks to the flyer a cute guy had handed him outside the train station. But this… he had never imagined it would be like this.

It was dark and loud and crowded, and the music was so not his type, but he walked further inside just for the sake of amusement, what some people called his trademark smirk curling his lips. He noticed one or two men throwing interested looks at him as he walked by, but he did not stop. He noticed too there seemed to be another hall within the club, its entrance guarded by a man even bigger than the one standing outside in the street. Curious, Fíli approached him, wondering if the man would let him go inside and see what was in there. The entrance had no door, just a thick cord across it, and from what he could see on the other side, everything looked pretty much the same. But something _had_ to be different, hadn’t it?

After a careful squinted-eye examination from head to toe, the guard stamped yet another -different- small symbol on his hand and allowed him in with a sharp nod, pulling the cord aside.

The room was smaller than the main one, but yes, it was pretty much the same thing in there, still dark, still loud, same crap music, same colourful moving lights, another bar, and ah, here was the DJ and, next to the DJ was…

…the reason why this place was so guarded.

Fíli stopped in his tracks and _stared_.

Next to the DJ, on a slightly higher level, there was a guy dancing.

Completely _naked_.

He rotated his hips to the rhythm of the music, moved his shoulders, slid his hands down his torso- and  stroked and tugged at his hard cock to the repetitive electronic beats. Wild dark long hair flowed, muscles tensed and relaxed under sweaty skin and the perfect amount of chest and body hair. There was something else, though, something that looked like a black lace corset? Fíli couldn’t tell from that distance.

He walked closer and found a spot at the bar, asked for a beer and turned to stare at the performer again. That was no corset. They were two beautifully tattooed ravens whose beaks almost met at the front, under the man’s sternum.

From there by the bar, Fíli could also see he was wearing black leather boots and that he had handsome features. _Very_ handsome features. _Woah_ , he was gorgeous.

He had never imagined he would find something like this. The man was completely exposed and one could tell he was enjoying it as much as the customers. It was so filthy and erotic and _sinful_. Every bit the forbidden fruit one was not supposed to taste. And Fíli _loved_ it.

At some point, the guy turned around and slowly bent over, giving them a nice -but brief- view of a delicious looking ass, and Fíli felt his own erection throbbing painfully against his jeans.

Promptly, he turned towards the bar again and signaled the barman to get closer.

“Who is that guy!?” he asked him over the loud music, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the dancer.

The barman chuckled- “That’s Raven!” And Fíli lifted an eyebrow. “He never gives his real name here!”

 _Of course not_ , he thought nodding with understanding. So he turned around again to keep looking at the show “Raven” was putting up. Arms slowly lifting, hips gyrating on their own in perfect sync with the music, pretty cock following, lips parted with the ghost of a smirk, eyes closed in bliss… Fuck, he was so good. The guy clearly knew his traits and how to display them.

After a while, a question bubbled up to the conscious part of Fíli’s mind. How far would this go? Would this man come publicly too or was it just about the teasing? As if on cue, Raven made a signal to the DJ with a movement of his head, the DJ nodded and made the music change subtly as he retrieved a small object from the mixing board. The dancer lifted it in the air for the customers to see and the crowd cheered. It was a shot glass.

_Oh my god. Is he going to-?_

Yes. He was going to.

How this Raven guy could still make jerking off a sensual sight and not make himself look like he was starring in a cheap porn flick, Fíli didn’t know. But whatever the trick was, it worked. With his hairy chest heaving and his fist frantically working the pre-cum slicked shaft, Raven placed the shot glass at the tip of it- and orgasmed while dozens of eyes watched him.

Then, still shuddering and panting, he slowly threw his head back, lifted the cum filled shot- and let the creamy fluid fall down to his open mouth without the glass touching his lips. He swallowed, the crowd howled and Fíli thought he would come on the spot.

It was clear then that the people there already knew what was customary, as they progressively stopped paying attention to the naked brunet, who, after a moment, started gathering a couple of clothes from the floor up into a bundle in his arms. Fíli looked away, inhaled deeply and took a long sip from the beer bottle that had been forgotten in the tight grip of his hand. So the show was over. Wow. Pity he had walked in so late: he would have liked to see how it all started and developed, because apparently the guy had also stripped for everyone to see…

Out of the corner of his eye, some movement caught his attention, bringing him back to reality and out of his musings. It was someone walking in his direction, and, much to his surprise, he discovered it was none other than Raven himself, still in nothing but his boots and clutching the bundle of fabric to his chest. Fíli flushed and tried not to ogle- but he failed miserably. He was a bit surprised to see that the guy wasn’t very tall, just a bit taller than himself. Raven didn’t seem to notice Fíli’s look on him though, as he filled the empty spot by his side at the bar and accepted a big glass of water from the man behind the counter. The brunet emptied it in large gulps and stood there all naked as if it was nothing. And although his prick had gone limp, he was still just _so_ _sexy_.

Eventually, Raven did notice someone was staring at him, and he looked his way. And Fíli had to fight the urge of looking away and hiding his face behind his long blond hair. Big dark eyes, framed with golden eyeliner, intently scanned him down and up again, and then Raven, with his breathing still labored, smiled a tired yet satisfied smiled- and winked at him provokingly. Fíli blushed to the roots of his hair, because _oh my god_ , that face was not only handsome, but also adorable and- had the guy just shown an interest? _Holy crap_.

But he was gone all too soon, reappearing afterwards on the other side of the counter, drinking another glass of water, shooting Fíli a last interested look _indeed_ \- and disappearing behind a door.

Lying on the bed of the hotel not even an hour later, Fíli came over his stomach with a gasp at the memory of inciting tattooed ravens and gold-framed dark eyes boring into his.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Fíli stood in the street outside the gate of the small hotel where he lodged, looking down at the two addresses his mother had written down on a piece of paper for him. He had to visit both places sooner or later, that is why he had traveled this far after all.

The first one was the address where his mother’s other jewelry atelier was (the main one being in the city where he came from). That was alright, he would just have to face a bunch of artisans and apprentices, and the manager: a man apparently called Dori. It was the second place that caused him anxiety: his brother’s workshop. Because _Seriously mum? A brother???_ he thought for the thousandth time. The worst, though, was not finding out at the age of 33 that he had a younger brother. The worst was knowing that she would not have told him, had she not fallen so gravely ill.

With a deep sigh, Fíli folded the paper, put it in the pocket of his jeans and got into a taxi, telling the driver the address to his mother’s atelier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special mention to @astaraiches-oisinn and @tigerliliesandcherryblossoms on tumblr because it was thanks to their tags in some reblogs that I managed to finish this chapter :)
> 
> Betta'd by Dragonsquill too!

 

Thankfully, the taxi ride to his mother’s jewelry atelier was not a long one, and Fíli was surprised to see it had the same name as the main store. It did look slightly different though, more… alternative, perhaps. He was aware that his mother liked to try more experimental designs and new techniques here, so he supposed the change of decoration was fitting.

Inside, a short man with grey hair and beard, both pulled into a complicated hairdo, received him from behind a counter.

“Good morning, sir, may I help you?” He had pale piercing blue eyes, a very sweet voice and a particular tilt of the head.

“Yes, I’m- I’m Fíli. Fíli Durinson?” The man’s face lit up at the name.

“Oh, yes!! Yes, of course! I was expecting you! I am Dori!” he exclaimed.

“Ah yes, nice to meet you!” They shook hands.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, Fíli! Please, do come in and I’ll show you around!”

“Thank you,” Fíli accepted the invitation and followed the man behind the counter. Dori led him through a curtained doorway and showed Fíli around the atelier and its different parts, where he met a crew of designers, crafters and apprentices working in combination to create pieces of jewelry originally imagined by his mother. It was curious to recognize certain elements, shapes or colour combinations, and Fíli briefly wondered why he had never been to this place before. Ah, of course. Dís’ secret second life. Really, the only reason he was looking forward to meeting his brother was that then he could bring him to her and only then she would explain why on earth she hadn’t told him he had one. How she had managed to hide it from him for 33 years was a mystery.

As the visit around the atelier came to an end, Dori proposed they have lunch together somewhere to discuss the current situation and details. Fíli was no businessman, but his mother had chosen him to do this job for her and so he agreed.

“Honestly, it is very pitiful that this is happening so early,” Dori was saying over a glass of red wine. “She ought to live a longer life, if you ask me. She _deserves_ to live a longer life. Such a wonderful woman.”

Fíli looked at him over his glass of water feeling strongly divided, half agreeing wholeheartedly with Dori’s comment, half thinking that then he might have never known he had a younger brother. “Yes, indeed,” he said. “Nobody is altogether happy with the situation, believe me”.

“Oh, I do believe you, who in their right mind could be?” Dori rhetorically asked, putting his glass back on the table. A sad somewhat uncomfortable silence followed. Fíli did not know what else to say. The waitress took their empty plates away and brought them desserts. Orange mousse cake for Dori, fried milk with applesauce for Fíli. As soon he had it in front of him, he realized he didn’t really feel like eating it anymore, and he regretted ordering it.

Dori sighed. “Anyway. Thankfully she still lives. And she has given you instructions, I assume?”

“Yes, she has,” Fíli answered, grateful to pick up the conversation on a less depressing level, considering the circumstances. “Her wish is  for everything to carry on being as it is, as far as possible. And for me and my- _brother_ to become shareholders of the company.” It felt weird saying those words. _Me and my brother_. _Whoever that is_. “She would like you to keep being manager of this atelier and Verin of the other. Everything’s on notary papers, of course.”

“Of course,” said Dori, looking thoughtful. He hadn’t expected any different from his boss, but there was something that quite troubled him. “So does he know? Your brother, have you met him?”

Fíli tried not to appear surprised to know that this man was aware of the facts. He looked down at his untouched dessert and idly stirred the applesauce with his spoon. “I… no. Not yet.” Then he looked up at the piercing pale eyes. “Do you know him, Dori?”

In turn, Dori looked down at his cake and took a forkful. “I do.”

Fíli’s interest grew too strong to stop himself from asking. “What’s he like?”

“I think you should form your own opinion once you’ve met him, Fíli,” the other man stated firmly yet gently. “Still, if you want to know _my_ opinion I’ll tell you that he is a good lad. Talented in what he does”

Fíli swallowed. That answer was enough to satisfy his curiosity for the moment. “Thank you- for telling me.”

“You’re welcome. Are you going to eat that or should we move on?”

 

* * *

 

 _So that was it_ , Fíli thought, mentally ticking off the first point on an imaginary list. _First task completed_. It  had taken longer than he had expected, for after the lunch Dori had taken him back to the atelier and they had talked deeper about details, but it hadn’t been that difficult after all. The old man had been friendly enough and as professional at the same time, being so kind to pay the meal for the two, and Fíli had successfully done what Dís had asked him to do. Now his only wish was that everything went as smooth with this brother of his. _Kíli_. He reminded himself. _His name is Kíli_.

But before, he needed a distraction. The visit to the atelier and the lunch and interview with its manager had been quite tiresome nevertheless, and he felt like he needed to somehow relieve the tension before he dared to go and face what was likely to become a whole new aspect of his life.

Thankfully, he knew just _how_ he planned on getting distracted. Now that he was alone again everything from the previous night came back to daze his mind and warm his body, and those tattoos, those eyes… He wanted to see him again. He wanted to see Raven’s show again and preferably from the beginning. And that evening he had the time.

So he decided to walk to the club (he still kept the flyer that had started it all) and hopefully grab something to eat on the way there. The previous night the streets had been dark, only illuminated by the colorful fluorescents of other pubs and clubs, but during the taxi ride earlier in the day Fíli had paid enough attention to now recognize some shops and places, and he aimed his steps towards a small burger bar that had caught his eye from the car that morning. It was a nice little city, he thought while he was walking. Very… cozy, somehow, very comfortable.

He found the place without much trouble and ate his dinner faster than he usually would have. Not that he was in a rush, but because he could sense a weird numb blankness creeping at his mind and threatening to bring him low. Oh, he _definitely_ needed that distraction. He wasn’t even sure if Raven gave a show that night too, but he thought that if there was no show, perhaps he could find some guy attractive enough to  have some fun with and get off. Just whatever to avoid over-thinking about his task for the day afterwards.

To find the club he had to ask a couple of strangers for directions towards the street he was looking for, but eventually he got there just in time, it seemed, for there were considerably more people than the last time queueing to get in. While he waited, Fíli undid his bun and let his long blond hair fall free, pulled his plaid shirt from his jeans and unbuttoned it, letting his dark blue undershirt be seen. The man at the door allowed him in without hesitation. Once inside, he went directly for the other hall, knowing that if there was any show to be seen, it would happen in there. And since the same man was guarding that doorway again, he guessed that there would be a show indeed.

He could see no show in Raven’s hall, though. Fíli ordered a beer at the bar and turned towards the big room to watch the other costumers that were already dancing or chatting animatedly. It was again dark with moving highlights and the horrid music was loud as well, but there was no Raven to be seen anywhere. But then why was that guy guarding this place? He thought that perhaps he had arrived too early…

Although he didn’t know it yet, that was, in fact, the case. And because he was sitting with his back to the bar, Fíli did not see Raven coming out of the same door he had disappeared through last night. But _he_ did see him and looked as if he had recognized his golden mane.

After a while and a couple more gulps from his bottle, Fíli felt that someone was looking at him intently. And when he turned his head to the right to see whom it was he froze a bit when he recognized the guy. Raven. And he was looking at _him_ , of all people. He was wearing tight black leather trousers and an even tighter white tank top. No eyeliner.

Fíli looked back at him and did not falter. He felt somewhat challenged by the way Raven was watching him, almost studying him, smirking like a cunning cat. God, he was painfully handsome.

After a moment, the smirk turned into a smile and the guy spoke to him, blinking slowly. “You’re not from here, are you?”

Fíli returned the smile. “How did you guess?”

They had to raise their voices to be heard by the other, but that did not matter. “Locals don’t usually come  to see me two nights in a row.”

That made Fíli chuckle. “What makes you think I’ve come to see you?”

“You wouldn’t be in this part of the club if you weren’t. I saw the look in your eyes last night.” His timbre was perfect. Not too high, not too deep. With a soft and gentle touch to it, yet also sexy.

Fíli drank from his bottle and admitted the truth nodding. “I’m only staying here for a few days.”

Raven bit his lower lip and there was a shine on his eyes. “That is very convenient.”

“Is it?” Fíli questioned, rising an eyebrow. He almost had to keep his breath then, when Raven leaned in close to speak directly on his ear.

“Yes, it is.” he said. “Because in this room I only allow foreigners to touch me, and I want you to do it really bad.” Then he pulled away to see the effect of his words. Fíli was flushed on the cheeks and looked as if he almost couldn’t believe it. Down inside his jeans his cock throbbed in interest. He swallowed and then, as the music changed to a different song, Raven was close again and tempted him. “So- shall we dance?”

 

> _Do you think about me when you’re all alone?_  
>  _The things we used to do, we used to be~_  
>  _I could be the one to make you feel that way  
>  _ _I could be the one to set you free~_
> 
> _Do you think about me when the crowd is gone~?_  
>  _It used to be so easy, you and me  
>  _ _I could be the one to make you feel that way  
>  _ _I could be the one to set you free~_

Fíli emptied his beer in a swig and quickly left it on the counter behind him. “Hell yes,” he hissed and was pulled to the dance floor by the finger Raven hooked on his belt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the end from Avicii vs Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry this has taken me so long. Anyway, here it is at last. I hope you’ll enjoy it!  
> There is no plot advance, only sin.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Fíli got the best distraction he could have hoped for.

It was still not his type of music at all, but hey, he had a sense of rhythm and he knew very well how to move his body, thank you very much. And Raven seemed to approve. Fíli wasn't as good as him, of course, Fíli doubted anyone could ever be. But apparently he was good enough. It did not matter much, anyway, because in truth, as he soon found out, dancing with Raven meant so much more than just dancing.

Really, the way that man could move his hips and his shoulders and just- _everything_ … The first time that he pressed his arse to Fíli's crotch both uttered a gasp that passed unheard, and Fíli's hands reached out to Raven’s hipbones without even thinking. That kept him in place for a moment, and Raven arched his back and turned his head until Fïli could feel his warm breath down his throat. Then Raven released the tension in his muscles in an undulating motion against Fíli's body a couple of times and Fíli almost moaned. It caused a delicious friction and it only made him tighten his grip on Raven and press closer, rocking his own pelvis and nosing at Raven's long slender neck through his hair. Hips moving together in sync with the electronic beats that pulsated through their bodies and he smelled _so_ _good_ …

As was natural in such conditions, Fíli's plaid shirt was soon absolutely soaked. He took it off with a bit of difficulty because Raven didn't want to get apart, which resulted in laughter. Once it was off they were equal, both in tank tops, something the brunet dancer seemed to appreciate as he ran his hands up Fíli's strong bare arms. But then Fíli looked around him rather helplessly, not knowing what to do with the shirt. To his surprise, Raven took it from his hands with a little wink, then turned around and tossed it neatly to the man behind the bar, who took it and gave them a thumbs up. Soon he was dancing close to Fíli again, his arms winding around his neck, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes.

Time seemed to pass insanely fast yet incredibly slow. Some things even happened in slow motion, like, for instance, when Fíli had Raven behind him, pressing against his backside with a very clear, very hard erection inside those tight leather trousers.

Or like when Raven buried his hands in Fíli's hair (something he had wanted to do since he first saw him) and brought their faces close, forehead to forehead. A gesture that felt strangely intimate. They were so close he even realized that Raven had a few cute tiny freckles across the bridge of his nose.

The kiss that followed felt only natural and as if they had postponed it for too damn long. It was difficult to guess who leaned in first, the only thing that mattered was its surprising sweetness and softness, like it belonged to a different place and moment, and for a while, time seemed to stop completely. Eventually they parted and looked into each other's eyes. There was electricity in the connection and they kissed again, this time deeper, almost desperate, drinking from one another as if they had at last found a spring of fresh water after long days in the desert.

Fíli was not conscious of how deep he fell in Raven's spell. It seemed a fucking miracle that they were still able to follow the music's rhythms and changes. Although truth be told, from the moment they kissed it became more snogging and petting than actual dancing. But it was perfect, because he could not think of anything else, and that was exactly what he needed.

But then, something happened that made them put a bit of distance between their devouring mouths. The volume of the music dropped down and all of a sudden a noise could be heard louder over it. The croaking of ravens. Confused blue eyes met lustful dark ones.

Raven smirked and leaned closer once again. "That's my call to go on stage," he explained. Then he paused to look at his blond partner and licking his lips he added "Will you _come_ with me??"

Fíli couldn't tell if he had imagined it or not, but he would have sworn that he had heard a slight emphasis on that word, _come_. And in all honestly, with Raven looking at him from behind long lashes, all mischief and temptation and desire, he couldn't care less if the pun had been intended.

" _Yes,_ " he breathed and nodded.

At this, Raven flashed him one of his brightest smiles, took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the elevated platform at the end of the dance floor.

Some people cheered as soon as they were up there and the brunet grinned at them in appreciation. Then he started, walking slowly around Fíli, challenging him, provoking him and running his fingertips gently over his shoulders, almost as if Fíli was his prey. Fíli felt his heart pounding with excitement and looked back at him with equal intensity. It was thrilling, being up on the platform about to become part of the show.

Presently, Raven stopped to face him and suddenly, he dropped down crouching and got up ever so slowly, sliding his hands up Fíli's legs and body, undulating like a merman and throwing him such a heated look from below that it burned. Fíli panted and as soon as Raven's face was at his level again, he pulled him in to crash their mouths together. He could almost feel him grinning against his lips.

From then on it was pure sin.

Their movements and exchanges grew wilder and bolder and more and more shameless. It was amazing, the way Fíli managed to go with the flow marked by the brunet and follow his wordless hints and demands. Anyone could tell that Raven was enjoying this so very much. As much as the costumers watching, probably even more. Not often did he find foreigners as handsome as this one, and even less often were they so skillful and willing to give as good a performance as they got. But this blondie here… _woah_.

In fact, he could wait no longer, he just wanted to get things started. He positioned himself in front of him again and pressed his back to Fíli's front. He grabbed his hands, placed them on his hips and then guided them with his own slowly up his torso at the same time he writhed. Then he made him grab the collar of his tank top and leaned his neck further back towards Fíli's ear.

"Rip it," he commanded in a hoarse whisper, chest heaving as he panted and waited.

It took a moment for the demand to sink in, but once it did Fíli could only oblige. With a sharp tug, the thin top ripped open and the motion made Raven gasp and jerk forward, then back against him. Another firm tug from the back and it was gone. Tanned skin, hair and tattoos were then revealed and bare for everyone to see… yet only for Fíli to touch. And indeed he did not waste a minute, he just reached out and placed his hands on Raven's abs, caressing up again but this time _feeling_. And Raven was surprised by how calloused the skin that touched him actually was.

Not that he could think much about it though, as Fíli’s fingers curled over his shoulders and he rocked his clothed, steel hard erection against his bum following the rhythm of the beats. " _Ooohh damn, this one's good, so good…"_ he thought as he ground back in counterpoint, enjoying himself a hell of a lot. But it was time to go further. So he guided those hands again, only this time lower and lower until he placed one on top of his own hard cock. Fíli got the hint and stroked the erection over the leather, making Raven close his eyes and purr. Still, Fíli managed to surprise him again when he stopped- and he slipped his hand in the little hollow between the trousers and his skin, reaching further down until he felt the searing dick with his fingertips, but no further than that. It was a teasing touch that drove Raven crazy. Impulsively, he reached backwards with one hand and buried it in golden hair again, arching until their lips met and they kissed rough and deep and messy.

Raven's need only grew stronger, and eventually he broke free. It was his intention to tease Fíli in return and to move things forward. So he undid the button of his trousers, and hooking both thumbs on the waistband he pulled them low, as low as he could, while he gyrated his pelvis before Fili's crotch at the same time, giving him a peek of his bum, but not allowing him to feel it. Then, he undid the zip at the front and the upper part of two other invisible zippers on the sides, he parted his legs, bent over a bit and jerked sharply, pulling the entire garment off his legs in one single go. With the motion, a few bills flew away from below and belatedly Fíli realized that some costumers had been slipping them into Raven's boots… and into his own, for that matter.

So he had two main reasons to blush to the tips of his ears: the first was currently swaying completely naked right in front of him, the second the fact that he had been getting tipped for being part of the show. Still, he had little time to think about this, for then Raven turned around and faced him unashamedly, slyly. His expression suggested that at that point there was no turning back. And with a new wave of rolling motions he offered him his cock. A pretty uncut cock, erected upwards from a puff of dark hair, its pink glinting head peeking at the top. There really was no turning back. Not when Fíli took it in his hand and felt its smooth, burning hardness. Not when he used his grip on it to pull Raven close and they kissed again, all tongues and nibbling and hair tugging.

When they finally broke apart, their panting mingled between them.

"I wanna blow you," Raven declared straight to the point and Fíli stilled. Oh, he would love that… but considering the situation, he guessed that he meant on stage.

"…here?" he asked for confirmation. Raven nodded and bit his lip. He looked _very_ aroused and really beautiful. Fíli swallowed, but the struggle was very short, and soon he was closing his eyes and nodding his consent. "Okay..."

Raven made a small sound of satisfaction, but instead of going for the obvious right away, he moved away from him, half walking half bouncing to the electronic music, totally carefree of his nakedness and dragging Fíli along over the stage. The previous night Fíli hadn't noticed, since he had been too busy watching the explicit dance, but the platform in the hall ran along three of the four walls. It was empty beside the DJ's mixing board, where they had just been standing, but there was a dancing pole on the opposite side of the room and on the middle of the longest part there was a mattress with a few cushions, all in pristine white sheets. So pristine it looked obscene. Raven was taking them towards it and the audience seemed to become more excited, although maybe quieter, expectant. It was hard to tell, with the darkness and colorful flashing lights, and the loud repetitive beats and the blood pounding in their ears.

When they reached the foot of the bed, Raven stopped and turned to face Fíli. His chocolate eyes were full of want and fire, his pretty plush lips parted- and then he was descending, crouching again, though this time slowly and never breaking the visual contact. Until his face was at the level of his target. After pushing up the dark tank top Fíli wore, he unbuttoned his jeans with deft fingers and then he pulled them and his underwear down carefully, just enough to free Fíli's aching, weeping cock and balls. Fíli inhaled sharply at that, both because of the air cooling the precum on sensitive skin and because of having such intimate parts suddenly exposed before so many people. It was part of the excitement though, and, surprisingly, he found it turned him on even more instead of the opposite.

Raven started out at the base, licking the downside of his member up at a torturous pace. With a hand, he withdrew the foreskin and placed a kiss on the salty top. Then, letting go, he winked and grinned up at him. Slowly he turned around, facing the public and kneeling, then he arched his body back and back in a beautiful bow until his open mouth was aligned with Fíli's painfully hard prick, offering him easy access to his throat... and encouraging him to take it with a hand nudging him on the leg. From up there, Fíli could see Raven's cock throbbing between his legs, even more exposed to the watchers than him, and he felt his own knees go weak. But still, he took the hint and carefully entered the hot cavern of Raven's mouth and pushed further into his throat. He shut his eyes close and moaned, the feeling was pure bliss. Especially when Raven swallowed around him and invited him to just fuck his passage with another pull on Fíli's leg.

He opened his eyes to watch, incredulous, and he complied.

" _Fffffffffuuuuuuck_ …!” The man seemed to have no gag reflex at all, or if he had, it was a _very_ _trained_ one. Either way, his deep-throating skills were truly impressive, and all Fíli had to do was to pull out every few thrusts to let him catch some air and allow spit to dribble out. It was so good it was insane.

In one of those moments in which he was out, Raven straightened his body and turned around again, kneeling with his legs spread so that this time his ass and entrance were lewdly bare for the people in the dance floor to admire. Fíli looked down at him and saw that his eyes were watery, but that he was also bearing the expression " _fuck-you-just-fucked-my-face-so-good…_ ", as he rubbed saliva off his cheek. And then he lifted up one hand and pressed it to Fíli's abdomen, pushing down to make him lie on the mattress. Thankfully, it didn't catch Fíli totally off-guard, so he managed to fall with at least a bit of grace- only to see Raven crawling on all fours towards him and trapping his dick inside his mouth again. Head bobbing up and down, deep, so deep, fast and slow and fast, and he delivered Fíli what was likely to be the best blow-job of his life. It made Fíli press a hand to his own forehead and throw his head back against the bed, so lost in pleasure. In the end, when Fíli felt himself close, so close to his climax, he reached down and warned the brunet by tugging at his hair. So Raven pulled away with a wet noise and finished him off quickly with his hand.

The next time Fíli looked down at him, he was panting, watching him and he had white creamy cum splashed onto his chin and collarbones. Such a sinful and delicious sight. So Fíli sat up and pulled Raven up towards him, kissing him with passion and gratitude when he was at reach. He then slowly licked his own seed from the other's stubbled chin, making a bit of a show of it, and he realized that Raven's lips were trembling.

"I wanna blow you too…"Fíli confessed, caressing those pretty flushed lips with his thumb and still recovering his breath. He didn't give a damn if there was a crowd watching them anymore. Not after that spectacular job. He wanted to bring pleasure to the man in return, and the bed provided some sort of privacy, as if they were actually in a bedroom and not on the stage of a nightclub.

Raven threw his head back and bit his lip grinning. He felt so lucky for finding this handsome blond guy. "Uuhhh… please, do!"

So after a last little peck, they reversed their positions as if they were still in a dance. For a moment, Fíli kneeled at the end of the mattress and admired the sinuous body lying in front of him, the dancer’s skin a pretty contrast with the white sheets. Hell, he was fucking gorgeous. The brunet swallowed and watched him, waiting, until Fíli, without hesitation nor breaking eye contact, bent to engulf his pretty dick all the way to he hilt, glad and eager to return the favor.

Raven was in heaven. He had found his match at the game he played on that stage, or at least someone with potential to become so. Not that he had ever considered having a performance partner, but this guy… he almost made him wish he was not a foreigner who would leave shortly. That was about the last coherent thought he had before surrendering to the torture of those sinful lips wrapped around his cock, of that searing mouth that swallowed him repeatedly. He became a mess of breathy moans and trembling limbs that could only feel and enjoy the really good job the blond dude was delivering. And the fact that there were dozens of eyes fixed on him while he experienced such pleasure only added to the thrill of it all, sending shivers down his spine and raising goosebumps along his bare body.

In the end it was the unexpected feeling of a finger pad caressing the sensitive skin under his balls that brought him over the edge. He almost didn’t have time to pull on the blond hair before he was shooting long and hard over his own heaving torso.

When his sight focused again, he saw Fíli still kneeling at the end of the mattress smiling down at him like he had just accomplished something magical and long awaited. Ugh, he was cute. And handsome. And hot. And skilled. And sadly, he would never see him again. Suddenly Raven sat up and grabbed the blond’s face with both hands, bringing him close and kissing him deep with urgency. They were both breathless and Fíli chuckled as the kiss slowed down to a stop and someone in the crowed clapped loud enough to be heard above the music.

When he helped Raven stand up he was thrilled again to see him standing all naked before him, both their seeds splattering his skin. But as he looked up into his face he saw something there that made his smile fade. There was a sentiment in those expressive dark eyes that somehow touched his very core. It was weird, like an utterly intimate connection he had never experienced with anyone before. Gone was the crowd and the colorful lights and the deafening music. It was just the two of them. It made Fíli frown and Raven smile a sad little smile. The dancer wanted to spend the rest of the night with him, take him away, out of the pub and to a real bedroom. But he figured it would have most probably been awkward, so he had silently decided it was best to part there and then. So he reached out with his fingers to caress Fíli’s bearded cheek and he kissed him once again, a single soft sweet little kiss on his lips before he jumped down to the floor, not even bothering to gather the clothes he had been wearing before the performance, nor to pick all the notes it had earned him. He just ran away and disappeared.

Fíli stood for a moment longer on the platform feeling very puzzled, until he realized he was alone there, the show over. Startled, he did pick all the notes before jumping down himself and making his way to the bar, blushing to the roots of his hair when he felt some people clapping him on the shoulders orhis back, a gesture to congratulate him for what had just happened. When he reached the counter, he was surprised to see the barman had a large glass of water ready for him, much like the one he had seen Raven drinking the previous night after he had come off the stage. Grateful he took it and emptied it in big gulps as he placed the stack of notes on the surface, pushing it towards the bartender.

“You keep that, man, you earned it,” the guy said grinning. “And ’tis very well deserved,” he added with a wink, pushing the money back towards him. Fíli blushed harder, swallowed and accepted it.

 

* * *

 

The morning afterwards, Fíli woke up late. He had gone back to the hotel right after drinking that glass of water and receiving the barman’s compliment, but he had stayed awake a lot longer lying on his bed, replaying in his mind everything that had happened, every detail he could remember, the taste of Raven’s lips and arousal still in his mouth. But in the end it all came down to Raven’s dark eyes and the strong feeling he had found in them at the very end.

When he woke, well into the afternoon, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was the stack of crumpled notes on the nightstand. It made him feel a bit embarrassed, but it also gave him courage. If he could have oral sex with a stranger in a full night club, he could also face meeting his brother for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hoped you liked that! In the next chapter we'll get the plot moving a bit :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! If you want to share your opinion or any thoughts you may have about this... please do :)
> 
> I will post chapter 2 soon and hopefully I'll find the motivation to finish chapter 3 (currently about 75% done).


End file.
